This invention relates to an improved mounting means for allowing a battery driven electric motor to be attached to an inflatable lightweight plastic boat.
With increased recreational water use, there has come the need to provide an inexpensive inflatable power driven boat. Such boats are available, but are relatively expensive. One problem with such prior boats relates to providing a motor which may be properly attached to the boat so as to minimize the cost of the assembly, yet provide an effective mounting apparatus for the motor to be connected to the boat.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting system for enabling an electric motor to be effectively and quickly attached to the rear of an inflatable boat.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which is quick and easy to use, yet is secure in ensuring that the electric motor is fixedly connected to the rear of the boat.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a mounting means which is effectively sealed to the rear of the boat so as to prevent leakage, yet is flexible enough to allow the motor to be attached to the boat and be rotated there within.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a portable boat and motor which is inexpensive to manufacture and which will be susceptible of widespread use.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.